Midnight shadows
by moonlightvulpix9
Summary: Alex, Ash, Drew, Gary, and Paul get expelled and get sent to Night Shadow school. What they didn't know was that the school was filled with vampires!. Will they be able to survive without becoming lunch? Besides they aren't the only humans there.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi moon here another story I'm full of ideas I have to write about.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

_Prologue_

Five boys were walking down the halls to the principles's office. "Hello any principle home a brown haired boy stuck his

head in and asked. The principle was sitting at his desk frowning, his hair was a mess." Alex, Ash, Drew, Gary and Paul

you 5 are expelled." he said firmly. "That was the 100th prank this month." The boys smiles except Paul he smirked.

" Though because of you behavior I will be sending you to Night shadow school." The boys frowned and Paul glared.

"You will leave Today so pack your things and... GET OUT!" he screamed. The boys quickly left. "Do you think we did to much

pranking."Ash asked. "No he just needs to cool down a bit." Drew said flicking his hair.

" But, were still expelled" Alex pointed out. "Well we should get going." Gary said.

(AT NIGHT SHADOW SCHOOL)

"Well here we are." Alex said."Let's go inside." When the boys went in they saw someone at a desk.

"You should expel us now because we'll get expelled sooner or later." Drew said. "Why didn't you kids come here to

Learn how to be a vampire." She questions.

**Did you like yes or no? **


	2. Vampires and strange girls

**Moon here with a new chapter.**

**Drew: Hopefully she won't make us lunch**

**Me: I won't or will I**

**Drew: No**

**Me: Do The disclaimer before you are lunch**

**Drew: moonlightvulpix9 does not own pokemon**

_Chapter 1 Vampires and strange girls_

* * *

The boys were shocked. " Say that again." Drew asked. " This school is for vampires." She said." Are you saying

your not vampires." She looked at them suspiciously." No we are we just wanted to be sure your not humans."

Drew quickly said. Ash looked at him confused."Great" she smiled." That's the first step of being a vampire, you

have to be smart." She picked up a piece of paper." Let me show you your room.", She said. " According to this your in the

Nightmare room." The boys stopped by at a midnight black door." Remember classes start at night and lunch is at midnight." She

said before turning around and leaving." What lunch is at midnight but, I'm so hungry." Ash wined. " I'm sure you can wait

a few more hours Ashy boy." Gary said." I agree with ash we should get something to eat." Alex agreed."Hn" Paul said not

Paying attention. "Great" Ash said already running down the hall." Hey drew why did you tell her we were vampires." Alex asked.

" So we won't get eaten." Drew replied. When the boys got to the lunch room they saw ash looking sick. " What's wrong ashy

boy you look like you've seen a ghost." Gary said. "In a place like this that's possible" Alex whispered to drew." Th..theres

bb..bl..ood." Ash stuttered. Suddenly a girl came running in, Four others following her. The boys stared at them nervously

each thinking something. Gary was thinking about how pretty the brown haired one looked. Alex, Drew, and ash were hoping

they wouldn't get eaten. But, Paul being observant he noticed something strange._Those girls don't look look like pale white vampires._

he thought. Paul thought he should tell the others. He walked up to them and said " Don't you guys think they look different."

he asked them. They all replied with a no. When they looked back the girls were no where to be seen. " Hey where did they go."

Gary asked." Don't know let's go back to our room." drew said. When the boys got back they saw a box on the floor labeled

_school clothes._ Drew opened them and saw black clothes. That wasn't a surprise because everyone wore black. There was a knock

at the door." Go open the door ashy boy." Gary ordered. Ash went and opened the door there stood the five girls they saw earlier.

" Here" Said a orange haired girl handing ash a bowl of fruits." We know your humans so this the only food you can eat." said a

Dark brown slightly red haired girl. " So does that mean you won't eat us." asked Alex. A girl with a black bandanna shook her head.

"You should try to stay away from the other vampires." the orange haired girl said. The girls then left to go back to there own room.

* * *

**Done, did you like it Paul was getting suspicious. If you think the girls and boys are going to fall in love and the**

**rest is going to be romance then your wrong because I have a Different idea. This is moon signing of.**


End file.
